Precious Gift Part 15 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Hey guys, chapter fifteen is finally up! I'm sorry I took so long to finish this but I was really dealing with a lot these past few months and I just kind of shut down creatively when I'm feeling down. But it's all good, I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget, I want to hear you guys' thoughts because they mean so much to me! So my babies, enjoy 3


"T—touch?" Eren had only pleasured himself once before, against Levi's wishes of course, and only to subsequently receive the spanking of a lifetime and a face full of the captain's milk. "Sir, I don't want to—," the boy began, but was soon silenced when he found himself in Levi's arms, the captain climbing gracefully off the mattress to set Eren down on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Listen here, pup," the captain all but whispered, swinging the large rolling mirror away from the bureau to stand it before Eren, "daddy Levi is going to sit right here behind you and watch while you touch yourself." The boy gawked, horrified, up at Levi as the captain sank down and situated himself on the carpet, his back against the toe of the mattress, before he pulled Eren onto his lap, the boy's spine pressed snugly up against Levi's chest. The captain spread Eren's legs apart slowly and nudged the collar away, burying his lips into the crook of the boy's neck, his eyes wide and flashing as he stared piercingly at Eren through the mirror. "Look at yourself, Eren." The boy's eyes reluctantly rose up to the mirror and traveled down the length of his reflection, his body flushed and pink, his organ swollen and standing at full attention. "Captain, nooo!" Eren whined and immediately began to squirm, making to turn around and bury his face into Levi's chest. "Oi, don't be embarrassed, pup," the captain said sternly, forcing Eren back around to face the mirror, his open legs quivering anxiously. "I want to see if you can make yourself come as well as daddy can." Eren whimpered and shut his eyes tight, his cheeks growing hot as the captain's hand guided Eren's fingers to his erection. "But sir, last time…" Levi's gaze was stony and unyielding through the mirror, his hand slowly coaxing Eren's fingers up and down. "Last time you were being a bad boy, Eren, I told you not to touch yourself and you disobeyed me. But this time is different, daddy won't punish you," the captain breathed, his voice low in the boy's ears as his fingers tightened around Eren's in warning. "Now look at yourself, and do it." Eren swallowed thickly, his eyes shifting to his arousal, thick and throbbing in his fingers. The boy grimaced and willed his hand slowly back and forth along his length, his eyes clenching shut in an effort to block out the reflection staring back at him. This had been a private matter, forbidden and secret when Eren had pleasured himself, dreaming of the captain's fingers all the while, but now this was a different situation entirely. "Sir—embarrassing—in front of you—why can't you just do it? I don't want to look!" Levi gave a small huff before he pinched the boy's cheek harshly with his free hand, causing Eren's eyes to snap open and a pained squeak to erupt from his lips. "There's no need to feel ashamed in front of me, Eren," Levi murmured, withdrawing his hand from the boy's face only to lick his thumb and forefinger, much to Eren's bewilderment. "We just need to," Eren drew in a breath when he found the captain's fingers pinching his left nipple, "loosen you up some." The boy's lashes fluttered and his grip strengthened, his fingers beginning to stroke his length with a newfound fervor. "There we go, pup," the captain murmured, tugging and rolling the swollen pink nub gently, "look how pretty you are, touching yourself like the little slut I know you can be," Levi whispered, his teeth playing up the curve of the boy's ear. Eren's lips parted to let out a small whine, his hips wiggling restlessly as he fondled himself, the flesh in his hands pulsing eagerly. "Daddy…what's—what's a slut?" the boy keened in between soft pants, his thighs spreading open wider as Levi snaked a hand between them to palm the small sac sitting beneath Eren's arousal, the little pouch tight and drawn up in want. "Mmm, don't you worry about that now, precious," the captain cooed quietly, kneading the blushing mound beneath his left thumb as his right rose up to circle and rub the swollen head of Eren's erection, the boy mewling and sighing as his own fingers hastened. "My, my, and you said you were embarrassed," Levi tutted amusedly , his hand leaving Eren's arousal to take the boy's right nipple between his fingers, Eren's breath hitching as he beheld the sly smirk crawling across the captain's face through the mirror. "Sir—". "Such receptive little rosebuds you have, Eren," Levi whispered into the boy's neck, his lips prodding the collar aside, "so gorgeous and soft and dirty, hardening up the minute daddy touches them. What a filthy, needy little puppy you are, Eren," the man gave the pair of nubs a soft twist, "stroking your naughty puppy cock in front of your captain." Eren jolted immediately out from the steady waves of pleasure that had been lulling him senseless to ogle the captain's reflection incredulously. "But sir, you said—!" "Hush," Levi clapped a hand over Eren's mouth, "keep going." The boy gazed at Levi's reflection searchingly and nodded, sinking back into the captain's chest, his hand resuming its work. Eren hooded his eyes in content, his tongue winding out to lap at the slender fingers still covering his mouth. Levi's eyes flashed and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly before he snuck his forefinger between Eren's lips, the boy suckling away fervently as he pumped himself, his erection straining and dripping, wetting and slicking up his fingers thickly. "Nnnh sir," the boy mumbled around Levi's fingers, his hips shifting and jerking up, "play with them harder? Please, sir?" The captain withdrew his left hand from Eren's chest and snaked it around the boy's length, the fingers of his right hand sliding deeper into the boy's mouth, silencing Eren's desperate whimpers. "Oh? Eren wants daddy Levi to touch his nipples more?" the captain squeezed the base of Eren's erection firmly, eliciting a muffled moan from the boy in his lap, "And why does puppy want his captain to do that? Does puppy perhaps want to come? Is puppy going to come if daddy plays with his rosebuds hmm?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut and nodded frantically, his teeth gnawing at Levi's fingers. "Should I let puppy come? I wonder…" the captain mused, Eren's tongue lolling and curling wildly around the intruding flesh in his mouth, his arousal thumping desperately within his hand. "Daddy please." "What to do, what to do…" Levi hummed, his fingers squeezing and stroking the boy's erection slowly as those of the other hand twirled between Eren's lips. The boy's hips drove up furiously and he let out pleading whines in quick succession, his length heated and hungry to burst as his own fingers tightened around it beneath Levi's. Eren's toes curled as he watched the captain's hand pleasure him through the mirror, the eerie sensation of warmth and desperation and pressure building between his thighs. "Please, please sir, play with theeeem!" Levi's eyes widened almost manically as they drank in Eren's reflection, his gaze sweeping up Eren's blushing body before settling to focus on the boy's nipples, the small pink pair engorged and raised in need. The captain's nostrils flared as his fingers withdrew from Eren's arousal to snake up and tug at one of the mounds, the boy's back arching and his eyes squeezing shut as his head slumped backwards against Levi's shoulder, a throaty groan cutting through his quick pants. "Come on Eren, you know what to do, let daddy see it," the captain breathed, twisting and rolling the pert nub between his fingers. Eren sank his teeth into the meat of Levi's fingers, his right hand pumping the flesh between his legs furiously, his left reaching up to the pebbled nub the captain was ignoring, rolling it beneath his thumb. "Mmmhh sir, haa—". "What, precious? Too close to use your pretty little mouth? Daddy got your tongue?" Levi muttered hungrily, pinching the boy's nipple sharply, Eren's strokes hastening as his forefinger circled the slick swollen head. The boy's brow knotted thickly, sweat sliding down his cheek as he quickly shook his head. "Oh? I doubt that, Eren," the captain purred, drawing his fingers, drenched and dripping with slobber, out from the boy's mouth to settle them around Eren's length. Levi bared his teeth as he squeezed and ran his hand hurriedly up and down the flesh, Eren's fingers closing tightly over the captain's in desperation. "Daddy…" "That's it, what a good boy you are, what a good pup," Levi purred, the pleasure between Eren's thighs flowing over past his limits, thick strings of his essence bursting out and splaying messily over his belly amid cracked moans, his chest heaving with shallow breaths and his hips soon squirming as he became sensitive beneath the captain's fingers. Eren forced his heavy eyes open, blinking slowly as he took in his form, limp and shining with sweat, before he turned groggily and buried his face in the captain's neck, his blush fading as he slumped against Levi, his eyes slipping closed once again. * * * "Eren, oi, look here pup, stop bouncing," Levi ordered in agitation, finally managing to snake a spoonful of porridge into the boy's mouth after a sharp slap to Eren's bare thigh. The boy gulped it down eagerly, his bottom quivering on the captain's lap as he fought to contain himself. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just excited for my present is all," the boy conceded happily, his lips obediently spreading wide as Levi brought the spoon to his mouth again. "Have you decided—" "Don't talk with your mouth full, precious." Eren gulped and splayed his hands across the captain's chest. "—what you're going to get me, sir?" "Yes, I have, Eren. You were very helpful last night in reassuring me of my decision," the man said curtly, his eyes impassive as he forced another mouthful of porridge between the boy's distracted lips. "Now stop fidgeting and sit quiet for captain so we can finish up with breakfast. You want to get your gift as soon as possible, don't you?" "Yes, sir!" Eren nodded his head vigorously and sat ramrod straight on Levi's lap, his mouth parting dutifully for each remaining morsel. "Good boy," the captain patted Eren's rump gently, "now off you get. Wait for me by the door while I go fetch your things." The boy slipped down from Levi's thighs and onto all fours before nuzzling his cheek against the man's calf. "Yes, captain." Levi descended the stairs within minutes, Eren's collar and leash in hand, before he squatted down and affixed them both gently to the boy's neck. Eren immediately crawled into the captain's arms and laid his head softly against Levi's shoulder as they made their way out the door and into the sunshine, the captain's steps quick along the cobblestone path leading to the stable. Eren's legs swung happily back and forth over the left side of the horse as the captain slipped on behind him, his arm reaching around Eren to swaddle him in his green cloak before he snapped the reigns and urged the beast forward. "Sir," Eren unearthed his face from Levi's cravat to stare doe eyed up at the captain, clutching tightly to the man's jacket, "are we going to see Mr. Marco?" Levi kept his gaze forward as the horse galloped on into town, his hand squeezing the boy's waist. "No, Eren, we'll be going somewhere else today. Besides, you haven't even eaten your Christmas chocolate." Eren tucked his head back down into the captain's collarbone, breathing in Levi's cologne before speaking into the man's cravat. "I know sir, I just don't want to waste them, I want to eat them at a special time." "Very well, pup," the captain murmured, drawing his cape tighter around Eren's body to break the wind streaming by as they rode until the horse slowed to a trot within the crowded district streets. The boy tore his face away from Levi's chest to drink in the shops passing by, stretching his arm out in an eager wave as he caught sight of the apprentice in the patisserie window, the freckled young man giving a delighted flourish of his hand from behind his work table. "Alright, Eren, time to get down," the captain said dryly, slipping off the horse and catching the boy into his arms before he tethered the beast and made his way towards a small establishment, tucked between two larger eateries, the smell of warm bread and stewing meat tickling Eren's nose. "What is this place, sir?" the boy whispered anxiously into Levi's shoulder as the captain carried him through the door and into the dim shop. Levi ignored Eren's words and bent down to let the boy tumble gently out of his arms and onto the dark wooden floor, Levi taking hold of the leash as Eren crawled tentatively about, his bare backside swaying as he padded along, his eyes sweeping over each of the small cabinets lining the walls, all topped with what seemed to be sculptures, their figures grotesque and almost twisted looking. "Welcome to Leonhart's Gems, Jewels, and Adornments." Eren yelped in surprise at the sudden voice by his right ear and scampered over frantically to Levi, taking refuge behind the captain's boots. "Sir, I don't like this place, I don't want a present from here," the boy said quietly into the back of Levi's knee. "How may I be of service to you, Captain Levi?" the stout blonde woman murmured, almost calculatingly, her back refusing to bend in a curtsey, her cold blue eyes impassive as they fell onto Eren, the boy wrinkling his nose and tucking his face back quickly into the safety of Levi's legs. "I would like you to give my Eren," the man reached back and coaxed the boy gently forward with a pat on the behind, "an adornment." The woman looked down her nose at Eren, her expression laden with bored condescension, the boy resolving to stare right back at her indignantly, his nerve strengthening with the comfort of Levi's hand snaking gently through his hair. "Very well, if you could please have the child sit up there," the young woman said smoothly, nodding to a large chair, complete with a footstep, much like that of a barber's. "Come, Eren, up you go," the captain breathed, Eren crawling up onto the chair, his eyes fixed resolutely on the woman's stony face before him and his knees drawn up to his chest, "Yes, sir." "Now if you'll come with me, Captain." Levi unhooked the leash from Eren's collar, bundling it around his wrist before he pinched the boy's cheek. "You wait here, precious, while I go speak with the nice woman." Eren nodded vigorously and buried his nose in his knees, his arms wrapping around his shins as he watched the captain converse in the corner with the shopkeeper. The boy strained his neck some, his head tilting curiously as he beheld the woman open a polished wooden box, a shine from within it reflecting onto Levi's cheeks, the captain's eyes narrowing as they surveyed its contents before he pointed to something inside it. The shopkeeper nodded curtly and led Levi back to Eren's side before she turned away without a word into a small room out of sight, only to return moments later, her hands pink from a fresh wash and laden with a tray of small shining metal instruments. "Is the child aware of the process?" the woman murmured dryly, setting the tray down on a small rolling table that she wheeled gracefully over to Eren's chair. Levi tilted his head and set a gentle hand on the boy's forehead, stroking his hair softly as Eren gazed up at in him in bewilderment. "What process, sir?" "My Eren will be fine," Levi said sternly, leaning down to stare at the boy, their noses almost touching, "tell me, pup, you want your present don't you?" "Yes, sir, I do!" Eren quipped, burying his face in the captain's jaw. "And you want to be the prettiest puppy daddy's ever had, don't you?" "Yes, sir, I do!" "You love daddy, and you want to make him happy, don't you?" "Yes, sir, I do!" "Well then," Levi stood up finally, looking the woman dead in the eye, "I think you have your answer, Ms. Leonhart." The shopkeeper blinked and nodded before she picked up a thick needle in one hand and a pair of small clamps in the other. "Close your eyes, Eren, and bring your knees down, let the nice woman see what lovely little buds you have," Levi ordered quietly, his hand tangling in Eren's hair as the boy did as he was told. "Listen, pup, make sure not to move, or this will hurt more. Understand?" Eren nodded and reached a blind hand out to clutch tightly at the captain's sleeve, a small gasp slipping out from his lips as the cold metal of the clamps latched gently to his nipple, pulling it up and taught. The woman poised the needle against the base of the pink nub and parted her mouth, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "Now a little pinch…" Eren let out pained yelp as the needle skewered straight through the flesh, every millimeter it dug in causing his heart to flutter more and more desperately. "Ca-captaaiin!" The boy looked down, in shock and horror, his eyes burning and watering, at the little mound, tiny red droplets leaking out slowly from around the metal intrusion. "It's alright, pup, just one more," Levi muttered, his eyes slitting as he gripped Eren's shoulder, the boy nodding reluctantly and gritting his teeth as another large needle was positioned against the other pink nub by the woman's steady fingers. "And another small pinch…" "There we go, what a good, brave boy," Levi coaxed almost coldly as the woman slid short blunt metal bars in the place of the needles, affixing the silver rings the captain had chosen to each one. "Just look how pretty." "Make sure, Captain," the shopkeeper breathed, laying down bandages across the boy's chest, "that these piercings are cleaned once every day. The skin should be healed within a few weeks. Now, as for payment, the child's rings are sterling silver…," the woman said quietly, taking the tray of instruments and setting it gently down on the dark wood of the large service table. "I'm well aware, Miss," Levi murmured, his hand falling away from Eren's hair as he strode forward to hand the shopkeeper some bills, "but my pup deserves only the finest of things. And," the captain paused, his face turning slowly to Eren, the boy still nestled stiffly in the chair, "we can't have him dressed up with cheap metal to the ball, now can we?" 


End file.
